The Smell Of Camellia
by sonicsora
Summary: After Usagi's untimely death, how will Leo cope now that he's alone for the first time in years? And how will Gen's sudden surge of interest in Leonardo play into all of this? Warnings as well as pairings listed inside. A little bit of an AU. Discontinued.
1. Chapter one: Of Grief And Rhinos

Hey everyone, sonicsora/honorthyname here with a new story. Smell of Camellia. A story I've been posting on the turtleslash comm for awhile, I finally got up enough guts to post it here (With some edits, the story might get a bit sexual in nature so to see the non edited versions head on over to LJ!), hopefully all of you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A warning though, this story is heavily based on the pairings of Usagi/Leonardo & Gen/Leonardo, along with that, the characters are prettty old in this fic. Leo is seventy eight currently in the story while Usagi died at eighty one. So if the idea of them being FINALLY older than sixteen squicks you please click the back button now! Also, Leo is greiving, he maybe a bit more 'cry-y' than you'd like, but people deal with grief in different ways, this is Leo's way of dealing with it.

Thanks for reading, enjoy~

---

Leonardo hated the smell of camellia, the scent always able to twist his stomach into knots. The flowers always able to make him sick with grief and guilt. It always making him remember more then he ever wanted to these days. The empty bed, the cold nights and loneliness enough remembrance as it was. Even the creaks and moans from the old house started to make the ninja unsettled. All Leo wanted to do now was stay blank and empty, devoid of the emotions that plagued the seventy eight year old turtle like a never ending storm.

This wasn't helping any, his eyes finding a scroll tapped up on the closet doorway. A frown easing onto his features unhappily.

The ninja clutched at his elbow tightly, able to bite back the bile that wanted to escape at the scrabbly note and flowers pinned up on the doorway. His amber eyes taking in the sun aged paper and dead flowers with distaste. He uncrossing his arms reluctantly to pluck the note free from the flowers, the ninja settling down on the old creaky chair with a soft noise.

Dark eye scanning over the note with a frown, he pressing his lips together with a shaky sigh. Letting the paper drop, beautiful kanji mockingly landing face up almost leering up at him with those heartfelt words. Achy hands pressing against his eyes attempting to block out the words and the headache rising up on him. The grave was still fresh, and he still hadn't noticed these gifts Usagi left for him? It made the ninja's guilt rise up again, making him close his eyes tighter, chest constricting painfully at the feeling.

He leaned back into the chair, steadying himself before picking the note back up, placing it on the table, hiding it under a vase of incense. The flowers quick to be thrown out of the window finding a home in the dying grass around the old farm house.

Dying petals floating away in the brisk autumn winds, Leo watching with cold eyes. Arms limply resting at his sides. Once white petals dried into harsh brown and yellow colors. Cracks formed in the long since dried out, withering and falling apart into small pieces.

It was almost ironic to him, he watching the petals vanish into the forests circling his home. Those petals were as dead as-

With an agitated click of his tongue against his teeth the ninja started to walk through the creaky farm house once again, checking every room he knew meant something to them for more flowers, more notes. The mixture of relief and sadness at the lack of notes making him want to go back to bed and hibernate. He couldn't, he had to wait for the kids to get here. They'd have a 'proper' funeral and he'd listen to them try and convince him to come to the city. Live in an cramped apartment with his daughter and her brood being treated like the old man he was now a days.

It only made the turtle fuss a little more with the furniture, he cleaning off what dust he cared to be rid of. Too tired to really care this once about how dirty his home was, after sleeping outside for a week or two he barely even noticed the layer of dust and old wood getting worse without his need to clean constantly.

He glanced up from his automatic movements able to hear heavy footsteps.

"Kame?"

"Gen-chan..." Was his quiet response, he glancing up at the rhino. Time had been kinder to him then it had been to Leonardo. The rhino seemingly having more laugh lines around his mouth and less noticeable wrinkles lining the gray rough skin.

"Do you feel any better Leo-chan?"

"Yes, better then when I came to tell you." He mumbled with a small shake of his head to clear away the memory. Gen having surprisingly been a support beam as the turtle crumbled into a million pieces when he had gone to tell the rhino of Usagi's death. Gen had let the turtle cry on his shoulder before the ninja dried his tears and escaped into the forests around the farm house.

"I take it you came here to pay your respects? He's bur- He's by the oak tree, I'll take you there..."

The rhino nodded quietly, giving the ninja another surprise, gently resting a hand on the ninja's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. The two holding a stare momentarily before Leo broke it with a small embarrassed laugh, cheeks flushing faintly as he turned his back to the rhino. Stiffly guiding the rhino out of the house towards the large tree and its small hand carved grave stone.

-----

_Life had never been easy for ether one of them, deaths, battles that never seemed to end, old wounds flaring up and old enemies rising from the grave. It made the two sit on edge, wary even during the calm good times._

_That was at least Leo's attempt at an excuse for his lack of relaxation, he wordlessly cutting peppers on the worn chopping block, lips pressed together in a thin line as he diced them into finer pieces._

_He pausing in his work at the feeling arms sliding around his 'waist', relaxing at soft furry features pressed against his neck, kisses being trailed across the warm skin. The turtle mrring faintly at the wandering hand trailing lower and teasing over plastron plates._

_"Is this your way of getting out of eating what I'm cooking?" Asked the turtle lowly lips curving into a small smile._

_The rabbit chuckled against the scaly skin, breathing in the scent of his husband between kisses. "Maybe, you do know I do not like those pepper things."_

_"Psh. I'll make you like them eventually. You seem to forget I'm the one with a knife." Was the turtles statement, he vaguely waving the knife in mock threat._

_"And I am the one doing this." He churred lowly, teasing the ninja's tail, small furry fingers toying with the pudgy tail affectionately. The moans he earned from the 50 year old making the knife fall forgotten on the chopping block._

_"Somehow that always beats knife." Groaned the turtle, turning in the older males grip, lips pressing against the rabbit's shoulder giving faint bites before long._

_"It is like a odd game of rock paper sisscors, only I win every time."_

_Leo rolled his eyes at the grin he heard in that statement, covering that look with a kiss._

_"You should be happy I still love you, you old man." Groused the turtle playfully, it earning him a nibble or two from the rather frisky rabbit. Usagi obviously trying to distract the turtle from his cooking._

_"Mmm, I'd say the same about you Leonardo. Specially with your stubbornness on those peppers."_

_"You'll like them eventually."_

_"I'll like them more when you stop serving them."_

_"Bah, I know you'll appreciate them soon enough, but- before this goes any further let me go wash my hands. I should probably put away the peppers too." Said the ninja, breaking away from the rabbits grip to gather up the diced peppers, putting them away in a small container before heading to the sink._

_"Don't take too long Leo-chan, I'll be waiting for you."_

_The turtle chuckled faintly at that, turning back to face the samurai only to feel his heart stop._

_Usagi seemingly had wilted, a dried out cracking yellow taking place of the soft white fur. The softness of his appearance gone, aged into a grimy dirty husk. Red eyes now empty black sockets, bony hands and a broken smile offered to the ninja._

_"I'll wait for you koi." The voice crackled lowly in reply, skeletal fingers scratching across the scaly green skin on Leonardo's cheeks, drawing blood before yanking the ninja forward for a kiss. The samurai started to turn to dust, it swallowing up the turtle in a flurry of yellow, brown, the smell of camellia flooding the turtles senses._

Leo awoke with a start, gasping for air his eyes wide as his calloused fingers dug into the soft blankets surrounding him on his bed, he tugging the fabric close to his chest as he pressed back against the head board. Trying to slow his heart rate the best he could.

The turtle pushed aside the blankets, moving to stand on the cold floorboards as he walked over to the window. Hesitating before moving aside the curtain to glance down at the tree. Moonlight filtering through the branches and foliage of the aged oak, making down to the grave stone. It almost eerily glowing in the night.

Leo took a shaky breath, closing the curtains tightly, hands clutching tightly at the cloth as he tried to sooth himself. He trying to grasp on some sense of reality as he his mind struggled.

Usagi was- Wasn't here anymore. He was gone. The dream was nothing. Just nerves. Nerves and grief.

That's all. Nothing more.

Leo felt tears sting the corner of his eyes, he breaking away from the curtains, to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hands. Taking long strides out of his room. Almost moving on auto pilot as he walked down the creaky stairs.

Barely aware he was outside, looming over the small garden. Camellia flowers 'sleeping' in the dark as he crouched down. Yanking them free from the dirt destroying months of hard work with a few swift yanks and his need to slam his trowel down against any he missed. Tears blinding him as he ripped them free, shredding the flowers in his dirty hands. Scratching his hands up badly from holding the trowel's sharp end, blood, tears and dirt the only thing he could feel now. He smashing every last flower he could reach.

He was jerked back into awareness as a strong pair of arms pried him away from the garden, the two settled in the wet grass across from the smashed flowers. The turtle pressed against the rhino's bare chest, Gen keeping him close as the ninja cried.

"Kame..."

"I hate Camellia, I **hate** it." Sobbed the turtle, burying his muzzle into Gen's chest. The smell of sake, sweat and grass saturating the ninja's senses this time. It numbing him slowly to the grief, making it feel better. Edging away the sharp pangs of sadness in favor of something relaxing.

The rhino offered no words to that statement, simply rubbing the turtles shell soothingly as he cried. It slowly tampering off as Leo leaned into the rhino a little more. Eyes hurting and dried out from the tears, he glancing up at the bounty hunter meekly, he felt so tired now.

"Let us go inside now kame. I need to fix your hands." Murmured the rhino lowly, gently helping Leo stand on shaky legs. Supporting the small male carefully as they walked inside the farm house together.

-----

Until next time, thanks for reading you guys! If you have any comments, questions or concerns leave a review!


	2. Chapter Two: Something More

Since I spaced on telling you guys the pairings in the story I thought now'd be a good time. Specially since I've always listed it in the LJ version right off the bat. They had more prep than you guys. Specially since fancharacters will appear later on in the story.

Pairings: Usagi/Leonardo, Gen/Leonardo, Raph/Joy, Mikey/Adam, April/Casey. Even if the first two are plenty obvious, still hard not to list them when writing all of it down.

And now for Chapter two of the on going drama fest that is Smell of Camellia~

-----

Gen murmured softly, keeping the turtle close to him and listening to the ninja's slow even breathing. Unable to really take his eyes off the sleeping turtle, he going over each wrinkle, each scar, each sun spot that had formed over the years on the scaly skin. He was starting to slowly understand what Usagi had seen in the reptile. Even with the years leaving their obvious marks on the turtle. There was still his personality and odd sense of calmness.

Gen hesitantly reached for the ninja's hand, gently taking the wounded palm in his own much larger hand. Gently running his thumb over the bandages, teasing over the pad of Leo's hand taking note of the callouses running across the aged skin.

He pulled his gaze away from the reptiles hand to glance at the window, a hint of sunlight creeping through the natural gap from the curtains meeting. Gennusoke reluctantly having to roll away from the reptile to stand up and shake off the nights sleep. They would have to get up sometime, even if he was reluctant to admit it. He was somewhat surprised that the ninja hadn't awakened yet. From Usagi's talks of the ninja was always prone to getting up early, even when he was sick.

He glanced back down at the turtle with a small bit of warmth, more then tempted to crawl back under the covers and hold the reptile close. The bounty hunter unsure of why he felt protective, was it his promise shifting into something else? He snorting at that, he was hardly young enough to fall in love anymore. He had lived most of the samurai he had known by now, he had many chances at love. He suspected it was probably just his urge to keep the promise he had made his friend, protect the turtle, make sure he didn't starve himself out of greif as well as absentmindness for his own health. Gennusoke knew the turtle decently enough to suspect the time he spent in the forest hadn't been his healthiest.

He sighed wearily, rubbing at his eyes and moving to at least take off his nightshirt in order to get comfortable enough to drowse back off. It wasn't like ether had much to do besides pull out futons for the rest of the guests and call a few more people. It could wait for just a moment while Gen caught up on his beauty sleep.

It was after all how he remained so good looking even in this age.

---

Leo grunted slightly as he curled into a tighter ball, cheek pressing against something warm. His mind starting to awaken slowly, confusion rising up in the back of his mind. Why was he so warm? Why did his palms ache so much? Leonardo blinking sleepily, wriggling his snout somewhat as he took in the smells of sweat, grass and sake.

"Guh..?" He brumbled, opening his eyes and taking in the very gray body holding him close. The turtle taking a few tired moments before things clicked, he jerking back in surprise with an erk.

"Gen!?"

The rhino made a drowsy surprised sound, giving his own erk as the turtle roughly pushed him away.

"Why am I here?" Stressed the ninja angrily, embarrassedly getting off the bed to stand on his own two feet. A mixture of emotions flickering across his features, he crossing his arms tightly across his plastron. He using it as some sort of shield against the rhino. Afraid something had happened last night, something he didn't want in a million years. If he had cheated on Usagi- He wouldn't know what to think on that sort of option.

"I brought you here so I could make sure you didn't get yourself into trouble." Grumbled the rhino, managing to sit up. Unfazed by the turtles reaction, mostly irritated to be awakened. "You cut your hands last night, outside. I brought you in."

That made the ninja pause, lifting his hand to eye them. Tightly wrapped bandages curled around the cuts Leonardo had given himself the night before. Sadness now coming onto those aged features. Another sort of ache rising up into the ninja's chest.

"..Thank you- Gen, just- Please don't bring me into your bed like this, alright?" He murmured lowly. Anger draining from him completely. He letting his hands drop at his sides. Mind reeling at the memories that emerged from the back of his mind.

"Leo-chan." Sighed the rhino, finally standing from the bed. He gently taking the turtles hands in his own. "What caused that?"

The turtle closed his eyes, letting the rhino hold his hands without a hint resistance. Rough, hard hands holding his own carefully and kindly. He just not sure what to really think, the dream unfortunately having come back by now.

"It was just a dream... A stupid one." Grumbled the turtle lowly, pulling a hand away to rub at his forehead. Puffing his cheeks out before exhaling irritably. The usually blue adorn turtle feeling like a big idiot, especially since Gen of all people had found him like that _again_. Weak, crying and falling apart. He was an adult! Not a child, he should be able to handle this! Not fall into bits and pieces at the slightest provocation.

"It was not that 'stupid' if it made you react in such a way." Pointed out the rhino, keeping his grip on the turtles remaining hand. "Was it about longears?"

"It's just stupid." Stated the turtle coldly, pulling his hand away. "And thats none of your business. You may be his friend. But he was my husband. I don't understand why you're here. I can do this on my own." Stated the turtle with a frown he moving towards the door, turning the handle and pushing the door open.

"Kame-"

"_Don't_ call me that, thank you again for the help. But I don't need any help."

"Kame!" His statement was met with a rather loud slam of the door. The ninja obviously not in the mood to talk. It only making the ex bounty hunter sigh faintly. He doubted this day would get any easier. Especially when the turtle was in a sour and unreasonable mood such as this.

'_I might need sake after this..._' He mentally groused before getting dressed.


	3. Chapter Three: Just too close

**Chapter 3**

For a quick explanation on why Leo can shop for groceries in public later on in this chapter, this world has had some kind of change happen where mutants/aliens/ect are vaguely accepted by human populace. They aren't embraced, nor hated, just tolerated. Yes, weird. Also since I took forever to write this chapter, I give you a HUGE chapter as a reward for waiting. Hopefully you guys enjoy. I can only hope this doesn't throw you off, especially since I didn't bring any useless human characters to take away from the center of the story itself. Gen and Leo's interactions as a whole.

And here is AT LAST. Chapter three, with a few minor edits to make it feel more complete. Hopefully all of you enjoy it and don't mind the weird pacing of my fic.

---

The rhino didn't expect that he had to go very far when it came to catching up with the stubborn ninja.

There he was proven wrong. Every place he looked in the house was empty, the dirty old man grumbling to himself as he finally left the rather cool farm house for the warm country side. He narrowing his eyes as he took in the land scape. It looking untouched and just as old as they were.

Gen clicked his tongue irritably, walking up to the forest and looking for any signs of someone having been through here. Gennouske was a bounty hunter, even if he wasn't as sharp as he use to be and the fact Leo was a ninja, the rhino suspected he'd be able to find the turtle. Everyone, even the best of ninjas left markings of where they went. It Especially applied when it came to anger filled turtles who probably weren't thinking straight to begin with. The rhino knew Leonardo's make some vague trail, even if he was an excellent ninja, he'd muck up when feeling like this.

Even if it took some trial and error, he'd find Leonardo.

----

Leo settled back against a tree with an annoyed noise, getting himself comfortable before he dipped his feet into the river before him. Attempting to let his achy muscles adjust as he tried to relax. The river flowed calmly by the cluster of trees the ninja was calling his momentary resting place. He sighing contentedly at the feeling of cool waters and warm sunlight pouring down on him from overhead. It certainly a nice atmosphere to help him calm down some.

It at least side tracking his mind from focusing on the issue at hand, Gen.

Knowing the rhino he probably wouldn't leave right away, it'd take him a few hours probably before he gave up on this whole 'I'll help you' quest of his and went back to his own world. Leo suspected he'd officially leave after stealing a few things out of the fridge as well.

He didn't understand why the thought of Gen leaving left a cold feeling in his chest, its not he hadn't been alone before-

The ninja frowned grimly at the memory of his two weeks of mourning in the wild. He hardly having much of a plan then besides sleep in some trees and cry during the night. Those weeks were blurred to him still even now, they having been pure grief and anger at everything instead of the line of logical thought he had always been known for. He had lost all his senses, simply losing himself in grief in those weeks.

Leo could say he was almost happy that he couldn't remember it fully, only part he could decently grasp was when he went to find Gen. The rhino still living off the land himself and greeting the turtle warmly had done something to Leonardo he hadn't expected.

The rhino had broken the damn he had at attempted building during the end of the two weeks. Gen just holding him close, acting so- mature and patient through the whole thing. The Gennouske he knew years ago would have been very uncomfortable with the whole thing. Awkwardly patting Leonardo and trying to get him to leave quickly. The eighty or so rhino had given Leo something to grasp onto mid storm and helped him.

The turtle closed his eyes unhappily, resting the back of his head against the tree as he aimlessly kicked his legs back and fourth in the moving waters. His mind trying to focus on something else now. Grab onto another memory or just focus on the swirling waters and warm sunlight beading down on him.

He only opening his eyes to exam his hands, thumb running over the bandages unable to resist a small soft smile emerging as a memory came to mind. He getting comfortable against the tree again. It reminding him of those early years in the farm when his hands had been seizing up painfully.

_"Well we're finally unpacked. Even if its just the truck." Said Leo, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he surveyed the old creaky farm house. Boxes settled on the patchy couch, tufts of cotton falling free from the reupholstered and bumpy surfaces. What other boxes they had were stacked around the living room, it giving the Jones farm house more life then it had seen in a long while._

_"We'll finish later. For now I think we can rest." Replied the samurai, "Your brother and a doctor did advise you not to work so hard."_

_The ninja rolled his eyes at this. "I'm fine. I don't know why all of you think I need to rest so much. My hands are MUCH better then they use to be. They didn't hurt once."_

_The older male gave his husband a critical look, raised brow and it practically saying 'Yeah right, I know your hands were hurting', it was enough to make Leonardo avoid his mates eyes and go back to the boxes, opening one of the smaller ones and pulling out a few dishes, carefully carrying the white glass back into the kitchen. Usagi unable to do much besides shake his head and give and aggravated sound at his lovers stubbornness._

_"You're only making it worse koi." Called the samurai, he reluctantly moving to help the turtle. Pulling out a few glasses and toying with them as he listened to the click of plates being put away. The freshly cleaned cabinets that hung over the sink destined to be they're new home._

_"Hardly. I'm fine Usagi. Really."_

_The crash of a plate a few moments later illustrated otherwise, a few low curses emerging following that sound as well only made Usagi sigh. He setting the glasses carefully back in the box and moving into the kitchens doorway. Watching his mate scramble to pick the pieces of broken glass off of the floor._

_"This says otherwise." Stated the aged samurai simply before he moved to help Leonardo pick up the pieces. Leonardo sighed lowly at that, giving his husband a small look, he already knowing it had no affect on the stubborn rabbit._

_They being put in a spare piece of packing paper. It pushed aside for later on as Usagi pulled Leonardo away from the boxes and house. They held hands and moved through the forests, warm August air only disturbed by the sway of trees from a stray breeze or two._

_The argument from earlier, if you could really call it that was forgotten. The couple more intent on walking together through the expanses of trees and wild life that lived here. Usagi breaking the quiet between them, brushing his lips gently across Leonardo's, it sending a small tingle through the turtles body._

_His breath catching as the rabbit gave him a full kiss, holding him close. Beak and nose touching, the ninja was able to feel his heart skip a beat-_

The feeling of a hand resting on his shoulder jerked the turtle from his drowsy memories, he falling into automatic reaction that had been drilled into him via years of practicing too much.

He was quick to move away from his resting place, crouching and moving to grab at a weapon that didn't exist.

"Oy, it is only me kame-chan." Reassured the rhino, holding up his hands in defense. The jolly mound of rhino seemingly relaxed for someone who was about to be attacked by a skilled ninja.

It earned an aggravated sound from the ninja, Leonardo shifting to stand up fully. He trying to be stoic and cold towards the rhino. The ninja hating the fact that he was finding it hard to really be very angry at Gen. Attempting to use the stink that usual floated around the rhino to find something to be angry at Gen about.

"I'm surprised you didn't take your chance to leave."

"Not when things are like this. We should talk, not run."

"There isn't anything to talk about." Groused the ninja, crossing his arms over his plastron irritatedly. He narrowing his eyes warily as Gen took a step or two forward, leaning against the tree Leo had been drowsing on earlier.

"Since you do not want to talk, you can listen then." Stated the rhino calmly. "I wanted to explain a few things to you."

Leo opened his mouth to reply, silenced by the rhino butting in before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Kame, ilisten/i. How you are reacting to Usatan's death is not stupid. Nor is it weak. Accepting help isn't ether, that is why I brought you to my room. I want to help. Even if we do not know each other very well, Usagi loved you. I want to do something to help you and him. If it means watching you, I will. He would want that."

"..He's gone Gen. Nothing can help him. And none of us know what he wants." The turtle stated bluntly. He still skirting around saying the word dead at the moment.

"I can and I do know what he'd want, me helping you."

That earned an annoyed sound from the ninja.

"I guess you aren't leaving until everything is over right?"

"That would be correct kame."

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"I want to."

"You don't have to."

"But I do. Because I wish to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you could go home, you paid your respects and settled matters so you can leave." Urged the turtle with a wave of his hands. "Seriously, I suspect you have gambling and drinking to do."

"I can do that another time, I wish to stay here." The rhino stated matter of factly, raising a brow at the floundering turtle, he obviously losing footing in his attempts to win this argument. If you could really call it that, Gen thought it was more of a one sided debate where one side was clearly wrong, aka Leo.

" You really don't have to, you could go back home and-"

_"Kame."_

Leo had to sigh at this, the ex bounty hunters tone enough to stop him in his tracks, he pressing his palms against his face at he tried to resist punching the rhino for somehow out stubborning him.

"Well at least this explains why Usagi had such a high tolerance when it came to me being stubborn." Grumbled the turtle lowly.

Gen didn't bother to suppress his grin of victory as the turtle pulled his hands away from his face, shooting him a mild glare but letting the rhino win for now.

"Even if the scenery is nice here Kame-chan, let us head back to the house. We do need to set up for your guests." Chuckled the rhino before offering Leo his hand, the turtle unhappily taking it and being helped up onto his feet.

"..You better come help me buy some extra food. We're going to need to feed the grieving masses that do show up." Stated Leo grumpily as he and Gen walked back to the farm house together.

"How will we get the food?"

"Easy, the grocery store. I just need to get the trucks keys and we'll drive to town. Might take awhile, but its good to stock up."

-----

"I do not think I will ever understand your world Leo-chan." Stated the rhino with a small shake of his head. Calloused hands moving to load the paper bags into the bed of the pick up truck. He helping Leonardo secure the groceries to the bottom of the bed.

"I don't think I ever will ether, it keeps changing." He grumbled faintly, checking the belts again before digging the keys from his jean pockets. The keys giving a small jingle as he moved to open the trucks doors.

The rhino raised a brow at that, but didn't question the turtle as he opened the door on the other side. Even if he was still leery of this odd horseless carriage, he wasn't going to show too much resistance to riding it back to the farm. It certainly was better than walking with all those groceries.

"Do you want me to help you prepare food and finish pulling out those beds when we get back to your home?" Questioned the ex bounty hunter as he attempted to buckle his seat belt. Crinkling his nose at the complicated ways that he couldn't get it to fit. Tugging at the black belt with a frown, glaring at it as he tugged and pulled.

"I'll deal with dinner, you just can pull out the cots." Replied Leo, unable to hide a smile as he watched Gen struggle. He chuckling amusedly now as the rhino's battle with the belt progressed into sadder territory. He somehow tangling it on his arms before even getting vaguely close. Leo muffling laughter as he watched, his mood from earlier having lifted at the rhino's antics.

"Need any help with that?" He snerked faintly.

"That would be nice Leo-chan. I do not understand how this thing works!" Groused the rhino grumpily, he just raising his arms in the air in frustration as the ninja leaned over and buckled it for him.

"You just put it in like that, see?"

Gennouske managed a grumpy sound and crossed his arms as Leo smiled warmly and started up the truck. He picking back up the thread of conversation after he escaped the parking lot and weaved his way through traffic, even the ninja. Even in an old beaten up pick up truck.

"It might take a few days before anyone gets here, so it'll just be the two of us for awhile. So don't set up the cots just yet. Keep them out that way we can set them up."

"Sounds reasonable. But since I do not have to set them up now, does that mean I can help you with the meal and what goes into preparing it?"

"Gen, you may be here to help me, I may have let you, but that does not mean I'm leaving you alone in my kitchen, nor that you have to help me with everything. I'm a grown man. I can cook." He answered simply as he maneuvered carefully, heading off the main road down a dirt one.

"I know that Kame, but I'm here-"

"To be obnoxious, I know, I know." Sighed the turtle sparing Gen a small look before switching his sights back to the road. "Lets just focus on what we can eat alright? I can probably make some pasta. That'd be the simplest."

"Hn, whatever you deem fit Kame. I'm not too choosey. That and I only wished to see you cook. Usatan talked of you're enjoyment of it once or twice. He said you always seemed to bring your katas into cooking."

"_Oh_.." Was the younger males soft reply, he swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat at the rhino's words.

_'No matter what you do Koi, you always seem to bring your skills in what you do. I'm afraid to see what you'll do with those skills when we kiss.' _

Leo took a deep breath as he slowed the truck, shaking away the rabbits words after a few tense moments. He calming himself and trying to ignore how much they hurt now instead of making him laugh like they had before.

"He told you?"

"Somewhat, we are friends Leo-chan. We usually traveled together. It was inventible that he would mention his husband."

"I sometimes forget that. Specially with how he complained about you." Stated the turtle with a small smile reappearing. He attempting to shift his grief elsewhere and focus on something a little happier. Though it was hard to shake the sadness, the feeling still cut at the turtle more than he'd like to admit. Gen frowned, able to read the turtles expression, puffing up his chest with fake bravado before he spoke.

"Beh, it was adoration. He after all envied my looks and skills." Smirked the rhino, blinking when Leo burst out laughing at that, the remorseful mood once again snapped by the oddness of the rhino's antics.

"You have such a big head, I'm surprised you even fit in the truck!"

"Bah! You're a deluded ninja!"

"Really? Last I checked I had more sense then you." Teased Leo warmly, glad to be away from the subject of Usagi. Gladly enjoying this moment, this odd moment of freedom.

It was the first time that sadness hadn't bogged him down. It felt liberating.

The two bickered playfully the rest of the way there, Leo laughing once again by the time he parked. Opening the cars door and muffling amused sounds all the way there as he moved to unpack the groceries. He unbuckling the paper bags from the bag before heading into the house with two of them. Gen following with one of the larger ones.

The turtle settling it down on the counter before going to get the next one, only stopping when he realized he had forgotten to lock the truck. He opting to do that first. Turning back towards the trucks flat bed, slightly surprised when he saw it was empty. He glanced back at the doorway, shaking his head when he caught tail end of Gen entering the house.

The ninja resisted being too annoyed by Gen's persistent helping. It could be a good thing if he channeled it to the right things, things that didn't involve pestering the day lights out of Leonard about everything. He shaking his head irritably as he entered the house, hanging up the keys before moving to unload the groceries.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten the bag."

"Nn, it was fine Kame. I wanted to. Besides you were busy."

"Not that busy." Sighed the turtle as he pulled out a couple of packets of noodles and small bottles of spaghetti sauce. He sounding frustrated as he thought of it more. "I could have done it Gen. Really. I'm a big turtle, I can do things myself."

"Does everything need to be an argument Kame?" Asked the rhino simply, letting a hand dip down to gently grip the turtles chin in his hand, tilting the ninja's features upwards to meet his eyes. "Just accept my help."

Leo managed a jumbled startled sound at the rhino's gaze and the warm feeling of his worked over hands against scaly skin. Pads of his fingers brushing across the reptiles lips. The two finding it hard to pull away from each other as the rhino kept his soft grip on the turtles face, the urge to do something rising up in the back of his mind, he trying to push it back and not act on this feeling. It wasn't right, and it'd most likely send the turtle running. After the conversations they had just had and trust the turtle had finally put in him, the ex bounty hunter was not willing to risk anything by doing anything overly rash.

A faint flush of color rose in the turtles cheeks as he reached up and gently clasped his hands around Gen's own. Almost cautious with his movements as he leaned into the touch. To say Gen was surprised would be an understatement, his expression softening and heart rate increasing. Seems he wasn't the only one who felt this odd spark.

It had been a long time since he had this kind of psychical contact, it- it almost a relief to be touched like this after so long. He accepting the feeling with obvious affection and a little bit of need, fingers tightening around Gen's own hand.

After his liberated emotions from earlier he wasn't reluctant to accept the rhino's help, Leo almost welcoming it. Even when Gen did seemingly dip in closer, snouts almost touching as they felt something flicker between them. And this something, it certainly didn't look so bad right now. It only made Leonardo's breath hitch faintly, heart speed up as he pressed his snout a little closer. Wanting the ex bounty hunter's touch more than ever.

Both jerked away from one another when a loud knocking came at the front door, Leonardo staring at the direction of the sound and moving away from Gen. His cheeks burning brightly out of embarrassment.

"Uh- Coming! Just hold on a second!" Shouted the turtle towards the entrance of the farm house as he ducked away from the ex bounty hunters hands. He trying to get ahold of Leonardo again, not getting very far with it. The ninja even in old age proving to be irritatingly nimble headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

He leaving a confused rhino in his wake. Gen sighing before turning back to the paper bags on the counter with a frown.

Gen couldn't help but repeat his earlier statement in his head,_ 'I do not think I will **ever** understand this world or Leo-chan.'_

----

Chapter four will come soon enough, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review or PM me about the story.


	4. Chapter Four: Could be, couldn't be

Fluff ahead me mateys arghh. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!

----

Chapter 4

Leonardo closed his eyes slowly, the ninja leaning back against the rickety old chair he was settled in. He running a finger along the edge of his mug of hot chocolate. Childishly dipping it once or twice and bringing the taste to his lips. The drink having gone cold by now from his almost constant vigil over the house.

He knew his brothers would arrive soon, he'd be awake to greet them when they did show up. At least he'd get in a few words about why Gen was here before the rhino decided to be 'helpful' again. Or before Mikey claimed the guest room and flopped on the sleeping rhino.

The thought of Gen's last helpful attempt at comforting Leo only made the turtles cheeks redden, his lackluster grip on the mug tightening considerably. He desperately trying to block out the strange feeling of longing for that to turn into something beyond a touch of snouts and stare down.

It made Leo groan frustratedly and thunk his head against the wood table. Why couldn't he be like a normal grieving widow? Sad, weeping, utterly consumed by sadness, and not lusting after their dead husbands best friend.

Leonardo managed a low huff of irritation before bringing his head up from the table. Rubbing at his forehead with a free hand as he eyed the kitchen. He edgy enough to have the urge to clean the thing fully. He hadn't given it a real bleaching in years. Not since his brothers last visit.

The turtle vaguely pondered on where he had put that bottle of bleach and sponges, hoping they still weren't in the hall closet. Leo really didn't want to investigate the hall closet, thought of that turning his stomach into a churning blender of nervousness and uncertainty. Last time he had been in there he had stuffed most of Usagi's clothes in there along with some of his art work. The turtle couldn't stand to look at them and hid them from himself to pretend the rabbit had never existed. The denial phase had not been fun for the ninja. To say the very least.

Leonardo fiddled with his mug again, listlessly letting his fingers drum over the cool surface as he snapped his glance away from the hallway. Apparently his glance had drifted over towards the focus of his thoughts without his consent.

The turtle opted consider something else, momentarily entertaining the possibility of making himself a three am waffle, but tossed that asides as well. Knowing Gen, he'd somehow smell the food and come galloping down the stairs to help himself to the 'waffrus' as he and Usagi called them.

"Waffrus..." He laughed quietly at the word, blinking back tears as he finally took a sip of his very cold hot chocolate. Not minding the utter absence of heat, zeroing in on happier thoughts that didn't bring him to tears.

Leo never thought there would be a day when the notion of waffles would make him cry.

------

Gen grunted faintly as he rubbed at his eyes, yawning quietly to himself as he contemplated the time. Squinting faintly at the covered windows hoping they'd give him something to at least guess at it. He rubbing at his eyes again as he eyed the beams of sunlight sneaking their way through corners of the curtain.

"Hnn, hour of the snake. Huh, even if Leo chan's avoiding me he would have woken me up by now." Mused the rhino softly to himself before rolling out of the bed. Tiredly yanking on his clothing and moving to leave the room, stretching out his weary bones as he walked down the stairs.

"Kame-chan? Kame?"

The lack of an answer made the rhino's brow crease with worry. He moving down into the living room and looking around apprehensively. He walking over towards the kitchen and peeking in, his fears eased at the sight of the turtle sleeping deeply. Cheek mooshed against the smooth wood of the table, hand clutching a mug protectively as he dreamed.

Gen chortled faintly at the sight. He leaned against the doorway to survey it full, doing his best to hold back a snicker at the drool escaping the turtles maw. Seems he was pretty out of it.

The rhino tittered lowly as he moved over to the turtle, tenderly taking the cup from his grip and setting it down on the counter nearby. He carefully moving the chair back and hefting the turtle up in his arms. Leo never roused from his slumber, body relaxing in Gen's grip as the ex bounty hunter walked back up the stairs. He opening the ninja's room, easily walking over to the bed and setting him down on the mattress.

He knew he'd get in trouble for this, but he wasn't going to let the ninja sleep at the table any longer. Anyway it wasn't like he wasn't already in trouble with the turtle as it is. One moment he could be friendly with the reptile, even break down the walls and almost kiss. The next Leonardo was cold to him and not speaking to him.

Gennusoke could never win with Leo. He knew that perfectly well by now. He keeping that in mind as he tucked the sleeping terrapin under the covers, smoothing out blankets over the prone form of the ninja, he hesitating before dipping down to press a gentle kiss against the younger males forehead.

The rhino pulling back to observe the sleeping ninja, the smile on his face faltering when the turtle started to stir faintly. Brown eyes flickering open drowsily for a second or two before catching sight of Gen. The ex bounty hunter backing off a few steps at that.

Gen grimaced, tensing up slightly expecting to be yelled at or have a pillow thrown. Plenty surprised when the turtle reached out an grabbed his hand. Tugging him towards the bed, giving a snoozy, "Stay with me."

The older male wasn't about to turn down a opportunity like this. Though he highly suspected he'd be paying for this later, probably by being shoved off the bed and yelled at. Maybe punched, one could never tell with ninja's on how they would react to something.

For now though, the rhino was content to pull back the covers, toss aside his haori and join the ninja. Leo giving a small happy sound at the rhino's descicion before he cuddled up to the older man.

Gen curled his arms around the smaller male affectionately, resting his head on top of Leonardo's. He calmly listening to the ninja go back and drowse comfortably in the ex bounty hunters grip.

-----

The sound of loud knocking from down stairs roused the sleeping rhino, he grumpily admitting defeat to wakefulness as it grew louder. He sparing the sleeping turtle a glance before hauling himself from the comfy confines of the warm bed. He fixing the blankets carefully to try and avoid awakening the out of it ninja.

He tiredly pulling on his haori before leaving the room with a grunt, managing to sloppily tie it closed. Gennouske rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he walked. He having to grimace at the bright sunlight flooding the upstairs hallway, the rhino crinkling his snout as he made his way down the stairs. Ignoring the creaks the old wooden stairs gave off from his heavy sleep filled steps.

He giving a stretch and adjusting his haori before moving towards the front door, he opening it tiredly. Blinking at those standing on the porch, seems they got here earlier than Leo had thought they would.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you as well Rafu-san."

---

The smell of coffee, bacon and waffles was enough to rouse the sleepy turtle. He blinking open his eyes and shifting on the mattress. Leonardo giving a faint pained sound when he moved a bit too much. He sleepily grabbing at a pillow and hiding under it as he let his mind whirr back to life.

'...How did I get to bed? Wasn't I in the kitchen?' He mentally mused, wearily blinking away the sleep crust that had formed in the corner of his eyes. Wrinkling his snout, not fond of the dull ache running down from his forehead to his nose. The usually blue adorned ninja deciding that sleeping sitting up with his face pressed up against a table wasn't the best course of action when it came to getting rest. Or avoiding getting a mind splitting headache.

The sound of the door creaking open didn't make Leonardo feel any better, he rolling around under the messy blankets attempting to caccoon himself under the covers.

"Kame?"

"Urrgh."

That earned a sigh from the rhino, Leo able to hear his footsteps faintly from under the pillow. It pulled away by the rhino, the sleepy ninja squinting up at him with a low gruff sound. He closing one eye at the sudden burst of brightness as Gen walked away and opened the curtains.

"Too bright." Grunted the turtle exhausted turtle, he wiggling under his covers.

Gen couldn't help but smile warmly as he watched the worn out turtle, finding it almost endearing that the ninja was so out of it. "Kame, you maybe a ninja, but you cannot stay in here much longer. You've been asleep long enough."

Leo managed another grunt sound, finding his pillow and hiding under it again.

The rhino chuckled affectionately at that, moving back over towards the turtle. He stealing the pillow again and smiling down at the groggy ninja. The reptile shifting to support himself on his elbows. Leo offered him a cranky look back, it changing rather quickly when Gen dipped down and gave him a kiss. The turtle hesitated slightly, kissing back after a moment or two of thought. His hand reaching up to cup the rhino's cheek gently as the kiss lasted longer than ether expected. The two breaking apart breathily and sharing a small look.

Gennouske pulled away standing up fully, smirking faintly down at the flushing turtle. Leo cautiously letting a finger run along his lips, the tingly feeling left behind making his heart jump. He closing his eyes taking it in slowly. He only snapping it out when Gen spoke again.

"Hopefully that was enough to awaken you koi, because you will need your wits about yourself. Your family has arrived."

"What?!"

---

Ah, cliff hangers. You guys will meet the family members later on. Than the OC's will pop up. I apologize already.


	5. Chapter Five: A New Day

And after a zillion years, I finally give you guys an update. Wow I suck at life.

But, heyyy new characters appear this round? We get more then just Leo and Gen for once!

-----

**Chapter 5**

A New Day

"Leo must be taking this pretty hard, usually he's up realllll early. Even when he's down or sick..." Said the orange clad turtle uncertainly as he gazed up at the staircase. He fingering his mug warily as he watched stairs, biting at his bottom lip nervously as the others crowded around in the kitchen. The oldest adults all lounging in chairs with coffee cups, smell of the stuff at least awakening the more sleepy members of the Hamato clan.

"Kinda obvious dummy, his husband died." Grunted Raph crankily as he sipped at his own coffee. "Even if I didn't like the rabbit, Leo was _real_ attached ta him. They loved each other. You'd be acting WORSE if Adam died."

That made Mikey cringe faintly, he shifting in his seat uncomfortably at the thought, Joy offering him an apologetic look before reaching over and giving her husband a solid smack on the back head. It earning a startled oof from the largest of the turtles, he reaching a hand to rub at the spot, sparing Joy the stink eye for that.

"Be a little more sensitive would you? If you talk like that in front of Leo, he'll probably not deal with it well. We're family. We're here to help Raph. Not mock."

"I know, I know. I ain't stupid babe."

"You sure act like it." She sighed into her own mug, sipping at her drink calmly as Mikey snickered and smirked at the red adorned turtle who glared back.

"You better consider this yer lucky day Mikey- Cause if Joy weren't here I'd-"

"What, grumble and pout at me? You're tooo old now to do much Raphy. You're practically turning gray!" Chortled the smaller turtle. He making the larger male sit up taller, setting his mug down on the table to loom over his smaller brother dangerously.

"I can fucking throttle you still old or not!" He snarled angrily, gritting his teeth and hissing at the orange clad turtle. Mikey giving a small squeak about ready to dart away from the table and hide.

"Hey, hey you two. Cool your jets." Chided Donny firmly, he giving both stern looks that would have made Leonardo and Splinter proud, "Things are already bleak enough, you don't need to fight to make it any worse."

"Uncle Donny's got a point, you two really don't need to be doing that now. Uncle Leo's grieving. He's not throwing a party, he didn't call us here for fun time shenanigans. His husband died. He needs us." Was Shadow's words, the red headed girl leaning back against the counter resting her head against one of the old cupboards. "Have you looked around the house? Its dirty. We all know Uncle Leo is pretty weird about keeping stuff clean. The fact he's got dust everywhere is a pretty bad sign. Hell even Nozomi noticed this off the bat and she hasn't seen her dad in _years_."

"...Feh, fine. Just keep him quiet an maybe we can actually get through this without breaking anythin'." Grunted Raph reluctantly, he flicking his finger nail against the mugs handle idly attempt to try and not look guilty. The cranky turtle slightly mad with himself for having missed something like that. He had lived with Leo for years, how could he forgotten Leo's weird tendencies towards keeping things spotless? Raph let a hand drift up to rub at his forehead, closing his eyes having to wonder why should be care in the first place. Vaguely listening to the others as he let his mind wander. The chatter of his family almost calming, even if most of it was supplied by Mikey of all people. It making Raph grunt and take another sip of his coffee.

Mikey sighed, sipping at his drink before speaking again softly. "We'll try ta keep it on the down low. Just, I dunno how ta act around Leo anymore. ...Its been ages. He's been kinda distant since... Well ya know. An this isn't gonna help any. Usagi was the only reason we got letters in the first place."

Shadow nodded, swinging her feet idly back and fourth. "Even if its sorta silly to say. Maybe this will bring us back together as a family? This could be our chance. Our way to be something again." Ventured the redheaded woman softly. She surveying the rather occupied kitchen. It full of her family, her Uncles, her aunt, the rest of them had shifted to the front yard to take in the day light and unpack. Her nieces, nephews, her cousins, this was her motley crew of a family. She wanted to have them back together again, not living in separate places angry at one another.

"We aren't gonna be all peachy again doll, no matter how much we wish. Leo- he didn't wanna be apart of us anymore. And I don't wanna be apart of him ether. He choose that god damn rabbit over us. If he doesn't wanna be a Hamato anymore he can be Miyamoto for all I care. If he wants to sulk in this wreck of a house, fine, so be it. I don't give a shit." The cranky turtle stated nastily standing up from his chair and pushing it back roughly. He leaving the room in an angry huff.

"Raph! Oh come on!" Groaned Joy, she standing up to go follow the red masked turtle. The other seated in the kitchen watching with an uneasy feeling. An oppressive silence filling the small kitchen. Donny sighing ambily eying his cup forlornly, swishing the contents in the crematic mug. "Some days I wish I had picked up drinking."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'd rather not see my smart little brother drunk." Chuckled a weary voice from the staircase, he smiling gently at his siblings and family members. Mikey instantly bouncing out of his seat at sight of his big brother.

"LEO!" Was The eldest turtles only warning before he was hugged, the mixture of surprised oofs, owws and grunts only made the moment brighter for Mikey as he clung to the usually blue adorned reptile. Leo laughing faintly, hugging his baby brother back somewhat as they sat back on the stairs.

"Its good to see you too Mikey. Next time though, please don't do that. Ugh. I don't think my bones will take it as well." Joked the turtle softly, smiling even if he obviously wasn't very comfortable like this.

"Aww come on Leo-bro! You're not that old!"

"I'm _pretty_ old Mikey. Now, could you please get off me? We can hug normally, just no tackles."

"Fff, fine! Fine! Be that way Leo! I express my undying devotion to you by hug and this is how you treat me?"

"Yes. Now get off, my shells killing me." Deadpanned the oldest ninja calmly, he simply holding still and waiting till Mikey finally got off.

"Okay, okay. Spoil sport." Stated the smaller male, mock pouting as he pulled himself off of his big brother. He stretching out quickly to ensure he didn't get a pain in the shell before offering his hand to Leo.

Or that was his plan. He was beaten to the punch by Gen. The rhino smirking amusedly as he helped the turtle stand. "Remind me to come by more often Kame, certainly more entertaining than watching the tavern brawls."

"Your life is a brawl Gen. You were probably born during a tavern brawl with all the refined behaviors you have." Was Leo's wry comment, he pulling away from the ex bounty hunters grip to walk fully down the stairs.

"Now, if anyone is still hungry I can make you something. Least I can do since I wasn't exactly awake to greet all of you."

"No way bro, you- are gonna sit down and eat. You haven't eaten anything yet, we owe ya food!" Stated Mikey solidly, walking back over to Leo and pushing him towards the table. Leo blinking uncertainly and letting himself be sat down in front of the table.

"Are you sure? I can always help...?"

"Leo bro, you're gonna sit down and eat. No escape big bro. Yer gonna enjoy my pancakes and deal with it!"

The usually blue adorned ninja sighed at that. "Alright, just don't burn down my house."

------

Gennouske watched, even if it didn't look it, he was watching. He leaned up comfortably against a doorway, watching the odd family interact on the front lawn. It almost nostalgic in a strange way. He found it oddly ironic since he hadn't been the biggest part of world, visiting on Christmases and appearing only to retrieve Leonardo for something gone awry in the rhino's home world.

He had only seen blurred glimpses of the life underground, crowded, warm, something he couldn't grasp. Something that made him only vaguely wonder about his own childhood, if his family had been like that. These days he tended not to dwell much upon it nor remember the years before the useless vendetta his family had been dragged along started. It certainly had shaped his views on honor even if he wouldn't admit it today, the rhino was still leery when people tried to use that as a way to ensure they were trustworthy.

The thought still made him snort faintly, ears pressing against his skull in some agitation at the thought. He only startled out of it by a three fingered hand.

"I don't even need to see your face to guess you're not thinking of something too fun." Commented Mikey idly, sparing Gen's shoulder a friendly sort of squeeze. The rhino turning to face the orange clad turtle. He having to give Mikey a skeptical look when he caught sight of the turtle wearing some baggy jeans.

"Since when do you turtles actually wear pants?" He commented snarkily, it only drawing a playful grin back from Mikey.

"Since my butt got cold Gen. You wanna feel it?"

"I'd rather not, I believe your lover would not be pleased if I touched you there."

"Aww come on Gen, be a _little_ wild. We've lived this long might as well take risks!"

Gennouske laughed at that, shaking his head at the turtle and he giving one of his ears an absentminded scratch. "Hnn, good to see some of you stayed the same Miki-chan."

"Hey, someone's gotta be funny in this place. An it can't always be the kids who bring the life to the party."

"You best tell that to Rafu's son, he seems to be taking your title away."

"Eh, Ray can try. But I'm the master here. He'll be overshadowed in no time." Mikey added to his words by flexing what he had left of muscles doing beef cake poses. It only making Gen equally as confused as he was amused.

"If you say so Miki-chan."

"I do and I will say so." He replied dropping his posing to stand normally once again. He buoyant mood shifting to something somber. "What I originally wanted to ask- well its kinda- well, private."

"Private?" Asked a befuddled Gen, he trying to piece together what the usually light hearted turtle was speaking of.

"..How's Leo really coping? You've been here a heck of a lot longer than we have. That an, you were friends with Usagi. You tended to see Leo more than we did after what happened."

"He's coping as any spouse would Miki-chan. He is sad. He cannot sleep at nights, he has hidden things that have reminded him of Usagi and can't dwell on much else." Answered Gen simply, his own voice somber now. He only pausing not able to find the right english words for what he was about to say. "He thinks I do not notice, but I do. It is not hard when he acts like a _Ningyō jōruri_ with a poor Ningyōzukai controlling him."

"Ningoy-y?" Asked Mikey warily, eye ridges crinkling with thought as he attempted to figure out what the heck Gen was talking about. Even if the turtle could speak japanese he had never heard that phrase before. Splinter had only taught them basics in conversation, he'd never delved into the arts or anything too cultural beyond how to ask for directions.

The turtles inital reaction earned a small sigh from the rhino, he having to think for a few moments before he managed to come up with the word he thought was right.

"..I think it is called a- pup-et in your language Miki-chan." Was his reply, trying to piece the word together warily. Hoping it vaguely went like that, otherwise the turtle would be even more confused.

Seems Gen dodged the bullet that time, Mikey nodding in understanding before speaking. "Oooh. That does kind of make sense, though he looks okay to me. He's smiling more then I expected. Looked kind of happy to see us."

"He is trying to put all of you at ease, even if you cannot tell, he is sad. That is all I can really say."

Mikey sighed at that, pursing his lips stubbornly in a pout. "I was almost hoping he'd finally let us help him."

"If that were true my friend, he would not be the Leonardo we all love." Was Gen's simple astute statement, he moving to brush by the turtle heading into the house. "I will see you later Miki-chan, I need to make sure Kame and his daughter are getting on well."

"Alright, see ya!" The orange clad turtle said, sparing Gen a small wave, taking up Gen's spot against the door way relaxing comfortably before it occurred to him what exactly the bounty hunter had said.

"...Wait, we all love?" He blinking and glancing back in the direction the rhino had vanished to. It too late to ask where this love thing had come from on Gen's part. This needlessly to say boggled the orange clad turtles mind. He rubbing at his snout idly with a small curious frown.

_'...I guess a lot has changed since we saw Leo last time. A shellva lot.'_

----

Why yes, we drop of at a weird spot, but I promise we'll get to the root of what caused the family to divy up next chapter my hearties. For now enjoy Mikey stating the obvious.


End file.
